


Someone's in trouble... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by the_ginger_rose



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ginger_rose/pseuds/the_ginger_rose
Summary: After discovering Sportacus is in heat, Robbie hatches a plan to have some fun...  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	Someone's in trouble... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> //Got bored. Wrote porn. Have fun, you magnificent people

Robbie let out a deep breath as he walked, a cloud of condensation billowing around his face from the cold. The streetlamp above illuminated the tiny particles until they danced away into the darkness around him. He sighed. As he leaned against the metal post, he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. This was the sweetest part of the day, and he found pleasure in the fact that he was the only thing wandering the streets of LazyTown at this hour. No children. Nothing else but him.

The tall man loved the nights in LazyTown - the secluded, almost abandoned way the streets looked a small comfort to him. It was the only time LazyTown looked like the good old days. Back when this was _his_ town, back when the kids stayed inside and watched TV.

Before that _elf_ came to town.

He groaned as he looked up to the night sky. The moon was like a toenail in the sky, and the stars a soft twinkle in the darkness… and that damned airship sat smack dab in the middle of the whole picture. Robbie shook his head as he looked at the dark shadow of the blimp in the sky. Small lights flashed on the aircraft, and it reminded him of airplanes that would zoom overhead the town from time to time.

The only difference was that those would leave just as quickly as they had come into view; Sportacus’s airship was a constant eyesore.

Robbie moved away from the streetlamp, frowning as he walked towards a bench in the shadows. His nose was starting to go numb from the cold, but he wasn’t quite ready to return to his lair. _Just a few more minutes,_ he told himself as the slouched down onto the bench. _A few more minutes and then I’ll get back to work._

For the past few days Robbie had been working on his latest invention to get Sportacus out of town – a machine that would turn the elf into stone! Then he wouldn’t be able to flip around or tell the kids to eat disgusting things like _carrots_ and LazyTown would be lazy again! He smiled with pride as he thought of his brilliant plan. _It’s foolproof!_

He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back to the sky. The silence around him was like therapy for his soul. Soon it would be like this all the time, just as soon as he got his machine to work. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood to his feet. _Okay, let’s get back to work_.

Robbie turned and walked down the road towards his lair. He started to get lost in thought, his mind going into inventor mode as he went over the calibrations he would have to do, and how he’d need to bring out his welder… but then he paused. A small, tiny cry drifted in the air, and Robbie turned his head towards where it came from. It sounded like it was coming from up a tree, and a soft smile warmed the villain’s face. _It’s that cat again… always getting stuck._

With a sigh he walked over to the tree, and sure enough the little black and white kitten was there. Robbie shook his head and crossed his arms as he let out a soft chuckle. “At this point, it’s like you’re doing this on purpose, kitty,” he said as he began to reach out to the trembling animal to help it. However, he stopped as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. He didn’t need to bother looking to see who it was; it was almost instinct at this point. _Sportacus… no, he can’t see me doing something good! He’ll try and make me his sidekick or something!_

Robbie darted behind a different tree, his back flush against its trunk as he begged the universe to have not let the elf seen him. He was silent, barely allowing himself to breath as Sportacus approached. Once the elf reached the tree, Robbie heard him sigh. The taller man frowned, noticing a shakiness to Sportacus’s breath.

“Please be more careful,” the elf said, and the kitten mewed as she was rescued from the branch she clung to. There was a slight note of _annoyance_ from the elf’s voice, which shocked Robbie. It was rare to hear Sportacus talk with anything less than genuine cheerfulness or praise in his voice, the rare exceptions being when one of Robbie’s inventions backfires in a way that almost hurts the children. _Did something happen?_ Robbie thought as his eyes narrowed.

He remembered back to the children’s games earlier that day. Stephanie took the place as the ringleader of the group of brats, and together they played a game of wall-ball… against _his_ billboard. When he came out to shoo the kids away, he saw that Sportacus wasn’t among them. Robbie just assumed that the Sportaloony was off helping the mayor get unstuck or something at that moment, but then he remembered the day before. Sportacus wasn’t with the kids then either… he smiled. _Did those brats finally get on his last nerve?_ The thought brought a mischievous thrill to his heart. _If he’s grown tired of the imps, maybe he’ll finally leave! Forever!_

Robbie decided to risk a glance over at the elf in question, slowly peering from behind the trunk of his tree… and then he froze.

The first thing he noticed was the _steam_ coming off the elf’s body, the mist illuminated by the glow of his crystal at his chest, hanging on a necklace instead of on his vest. It was pretty cold outside, but Robbie had never seen someone actually have steam flow off of them! Then Robbie noticed the elf’s attire… or almost complete lack thereof. Besides a pair of cotton shorts, the elf was completely bare. As the elf lowered the kitten to the ground, Robbie noticed the way the elf’s shorts bulged in a way that-

 _Oh my god!_ Robbie thought with wide eyes. His face felt hot as he continued to stare at the elf. _Is that… yep, that’s a boner._ As Sportacus straightened, Robbie’s eyes fell on the strained bulge in the elf’s shorts. There was a precum stain towards the end of the bulge; it pulsed, just barely noticeable, as the stain grew slightly larger. The taller man bit his lip as he felt himself grow hard as well.

While Sportacus was his enemy, Robbie had no issue in admitting the elf was hot. He wasn’t blind. Sportacus was built like a dream… Robbie thought back with an embarrassed frown at some of _his_ dreams the elf had featured in. They meant nothing, of course – Robbie wouldn’t be caught _dead_ with feelings for his nemesis. There was no shame in lewd fantasies. He was sure even joker had daydreams of getting fucked by batman every now and then.

And now, watching the elf before him _literally_ steaming hot and almost naked… the daydreams were overcoming him. _What I wouldn’t give to see those shorts fly off…_

Sportacus wiped his brow with the back of his head, and Robbie noticed the sheen of sweat covering the elf. He was breathing quite heavily, unusual since Robbie had never seen the elf break even the lightest of sweats, let alone be out of breath. Robbie was confused for a second, but then he flashed a lecherous smile. _Oh, the poor thing… he’s in heat, isn’t he?_

Robbie was no expert in elfology, but even he knew that elves had heat cycles. The taller man always assumed that it was only female elves that went into heat, though this proved him wrong. Sportacus was practically feverish, and Robbie could see the glossy look of lust in those blue eyes even in the darkness.

With a sigh, the elf turned and ran back to a dangling ladder. Robbie bit his lip as he watched the elf scurry up quicker than he ever had before. _Hate to see you go, but fuck is it fun to watch you leave!_

He turned and walked to his lair as well, feeling horny as well as mischievous. The elf would be out of commission for a few days due to his little boner fest, and Robbie realized that this could be a good opportunity to pull of some schemes to make the kids lazy… but _better_ ideas came to mind.

_An elf in heat… I could ‘help’ him out with that…_

As he climbed down the ladder to his lair, his mind was racing with filthy thoughts. With each thought, his dick throbbed; he was hungry for elf, and damn it, it was time he got _something_ he wanted. If he couldn’t get Sportacus out of town, then maybe he could get in his pants… Once inside his lair, he marched over to his disguise tubes and laughed.

“It’s disguise time…”

…

Sportacus gasped, clutching the sides of his bed as he rutted desperately into the propped-up fleshlight squeezing his dick. It was already sloppy with his cum, though his desires remained unsatisfied. He wanted- no, _needed_ the real thing. He needed to breed someone. The more and more he rutted this false rubber hole his body screamed for a hot, real body to fuck.

This was his first rut without suppressants. Despite ordering the pills over a month ago, they still hadn’t arrived - probably lost in the mail; now it was too late. He cursed under his breath as he came again into his toy, his dick throbbing and yet he felt no pleasure from this orgasm. It had been like this for almost two days now – he’d jerk off or fuck his fleshlight, and he’d feel the buildup... and then just as he was close to cumming all the pleasure faded away as he ejaculated with a numb cock.

There was no tricking his body. It wanted flesh, not plastic, and it was determined to make him suffer until it got exactly that. He pulled his dick out of the rubber toy, groaning as a flood of semen pooled onto his bed from within it. Sportacus had no idea how his balls were still so full despite the amount of times he’d came – he had been hoping that if he’d empty them his body would start to calm down. Despite countless orgasms, they were just as full as he had started, and he was just as horny as when he started.

He growled as he wrapped his hand around his cock, furiously jerking it as sweat dripped down his brow. _Please… please, I just need_ one _good cum!_ He bit his lip as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick, a thick glob of precum wiping onto the digit. It felt good – so, so good, but it wasn’t good enough. Just like before, he felt his orgasm build and then crash into nothingness as his cock squirted ribbons of cum all over his bed. Sportacus felt tears form at the corners of his eyes, his desperation too much for him to bear.

 _It’s no use… I’m going to go crazy!_ He let out a frustrated groan. _What am I going to do?!_

Then he felt his crystal glow at his chest. _Someone's in trouble..._ His eyes widened, and he cursed profusely. While he obviously didn’t tell the kids any _details_ , he did tell them that he was going to be unable to come down and help them for about a week. They all promised to be on their best behavior… but some people in LazyTown were of course unable to promise, such as the cat he came to help a little while ago.

And he hadn’t thought to tell any of the adults in LazyTown… which is why his mind began to panic as he felt Robbie in need of help. _Shit…_ he frowned as he looked towards the door of his airship, then down at himself. _If Robbie sees me like this… fuck, what about me seeing him?!_

Robbie was a very beautiful man… his dick throbbed painfully as he thought about what he could do to that body, and he bit his lip. _I’d breed that in a second- gods, what am I thinking?! If I see him… gosh, I’d go crazy just to restrain myself!_

It wasn’t like he could just ignore Robbie though; he was in danger, and as the hero it was his job to save him. With a groan he slipped his clothes on, his dick pulsing as he tucked it into his underwear and pants. Once he got the rest of his clothes on, he moved towards the door of his airship and raced to help the self-proclaimed villain.

It didn’t take him long to get to the giant billboard on the edge of town. He climbed down the hatch behind it, and descended into Robbie’s lair. As he got further and further down the hatch, he heard Robbie’s cry for help grow louder and louder.

“Help! Oh, someone help me!” Robbie cried, a dramatic flair to his voice. “Oh no! Will anyone save me?”

Once Sportacus reached the bottom of the ladder, he turned around and inspected the lair. It took him only a second to notice Robbie dangling from the handles of his periscope. The man was wearing a silk robe that accentuated his form… the elf shook his head to rid himself of unchivalrous thoughts. Robbie was about ten feet up in the air – it looked as if the device had retracted while Robbie was still hanging on. The taller man was facing away from the elf, so Sportacus called out to him. “Don’t worry, Robbie – I’ll help you!”

Robbie chanced a glance behind him. “Oh, _Sportacus_! Help me- AAHHHH!”

Sportacus dove for the man as he suddenly lost his grip on the periscope and began to fall. Robbie fell right into his arms, and Sportacus looked down to ensure he was alright…

He immediately regretted the decision.

One sleeve of the robe had begun to slip down the man’s arm, and it gave the elf a decent look at Robbie’s lithe neck and shoulder. _Oh no…_ His eyes involuntarily drifted down to the man’s crotch, where the robe had fallen open below the sash… where Robbie was wearing a lacey purple thong; a completely see-through lacey purple thong. _OH NO!_

Sportacus quickly put the man down, eyes wide and face flushed as he tried to fight the urges rising within him. Robbie was looking at him with an amused smile on his face, biting his lip in a way that made Sportacus groan. _I need to go before…_ his dick throbbed painfully in his pants.

“I-I got to go!” Sportacus said, spinning on his heel away from the man. Before he could even take one step though, Robbie placed his hand on his shoulder. His hand was soft…

“No you don’t,” Robbie said, pulling the elf back towards him. Just the feeling of Robbie’s grasp alone… Sportacus allowed the man to turn him, though before the taller man could say another word, the elf had claimed his lips in a kiss. Sportacus expected Robbie to shove him away, to scream at him and tell him he was disgusting.

He was shocked when he felt Robbie kiss him back, wrapping his arms around him without any hesitation. The taller man went as far as to offer his tongue into the kiss. _Fuck…_ there was no going back for the elf. With a groan, Sportacus grasped Robbie by the shoulders, pushing him back against one of the metal walls. His body was in control now, his mind powerless to stop any of what was about to happen.

Not that he wanted to stop though. He thought back to the late nights he had spent thinking of the villain – even without the effect of his rut, Robbie had always been someone he desired. And now that he was not only kissing him, but being kissed _back…_

Just the thought of Robbie _wanting_ him was enough to send his mind reeling. Robbie raised his legs off the ground to wrap them around the elf’s waist, a small gasp escaping the taller man as he felt just how hard Sportacus was. He ground his hips against the elf before breaking the kiss. “Do you wanna have se-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sportacus gasped as he kissed the man once more. Robbie moaned against his lips, a small laugh escaping with it. He broke the kiss once more, causing the elf to groan with slight frustration. Robbie made a soft ‘tsk tsk’ noise as he leaned into the elf’s ear with a sly smile.

“Having a hard time with your heat?” Robbie said, his voice teasing. Sportacus groaned as he thrust his hips, not caring that Robbie was making fun of him. Robbie could say anything he wanted if it meant Sportacus could find some release from this agony. The taller man let out a soft chuckle as he lowered his hand to cup the elf’s ass. As he gave it a generous squeeze, he whispered, “Do you want to _breed_ me?”

“Oh _fuck_ , Robbie,” Sportacus began rutting his hips, which made Robbie moan. It was the most erotic noise Sportacus ever heard. He pulled the two of them away from the wall, walking with Robbie wrapped around his waist until he reached the orange rug by the villain's chair. He lowered them down onto the soft rug, Robbie beneath him.

They kissed desperately, their breaths ragged as they crashed their lips together. It felt so good, Sportacus groaning as he felt precum dribble from his dick. The need within him was only growing stronger; he needed to fuck _now_.

He pulled away from Robbie, pulling his vest and shirt over his head, his hat falling off during the process. His hands moved to his waistband next, pulling down both his pants and underwear as he kicked off his shoes. He heard Robbie gasp, and a moan escaped his own lips when he saw the man staring at his dick.

“It’s thicker than I imagined,” Robbie said, biting his lip as a lusty look filled his eyes. Sportacus felt his dick pulse at the implication that Robbie had thought of it before. _I hope it’s everything you wanted and more when I’m done fucking you…_

Robbie untied his robe, letting it fall open completely as he removed his thong with a shimmy. His cock bounced up once freed, standing tall and erect. It was longer than Sportacus’s, though not as thick. The elf looked down at it with half lidded eyes as he positioned himself so that their dicks touched. Precum was dribbling out of him, running down the underside of his dick as it throbbed.

He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, and with a heated sigh he began to jerk both of them off. A gasp escaped Robbie’s mouth, which only encouraged the elf further. The villain grasped at the carpet with one hand, his eyes closing as his other hand slowly snaked down his stomach. Robbie opened his eyes to stare up at Sportacus as he pulled the elf’s hand away from their cocks. Before Sportacus could ask him why he did this, he felt Robbie’s hand continue where he left off.

“ _Shit_ ” Sportacus groaned. His half-lidded eyes watched as Robbie toyed with their dicks, grinding the heads together. The villain payed extra attention to Sportacus’s dick, gently squeezing the tip so more and more precum would leak out, giggling as he felt the elf’s cock throb.

Sportacus was eager to fuck the taller man, but _god_ even the way the man teased him was better than anything his own hands or toys could do. Robbie placed his thumb over the elf’s slit, rubbing it up and down in a way that made him crazy. He wanted to cum, he could feel it building even more intensely than before. _Please, oh please… fuck, please let me feel this one!_ His eyes closed as he felt himself about to cum.

Robbie seemed to sense this, and just as the elf began to cum, he placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of his cock head and rubbed. Sportacus cried out as he came, feeling every last bit of his orgasm as he thrusted his hips. “Fuck! Oh _fuck! Yes!_ ” he moaned, throwing his head back. Heavy loads of cum shot out of him, covering Robbie’s dick and stomach. Robbie uttered encouraging moans to the elf as he continued to jerk him off; his fingers were like magic.

Once Sportacus had finish orgasming, Robbie brought his fingers up to his mouth. The elf watched as Robbie licked his fingers, not breaking eye contact. A laugh escaped Robbie’s lips as he shook his head. “Looks like your running isn’t the only _fast_ thing about you, Sporta _cum_ ,” he said with a wink.

Sportacus groaned as he grabbed Robbie’s hips. “I’m not done yet,” he said, flipping the man onto his stomach. The orgasm he just had was exquisite, but he needed so much more – his body wouldn’t let him stop; not until he bred the man below him. Robbie let out a lewd groan, arching his back.

“Are you gonna _breed_ me now, elf boy?” Robbie said, looking over his shoulder. He gave the elf a teasing pout as he shook his head. “Hopefully you can last long enough this time…”

 _He has no idea what’s coming_ , Sportacus thought as he grabbed Robbie’s ass with one hand. With the other, he reached down to the taller man’s dick, stroking it slowly. Robbie gasped, his hands grabbing the orange carpet as he bit his lip. So much of Sportacus’s cum coated Robbie’s dick still. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the base, and slowly went down the length to help remove most of it. Robbie gasped as the elf did this.

“C-Cleaning up your little mess?” Robbie said, his voice shaking despite his best efforts. Sportacus leaned down to his ear, biting the lobe ever so slightly. Robbie’s breath hitched at this.

“Let’s see if you can still tease me in five minutes,” the elf said, removing his hand from Robbie’s dick. A soft cry of disappointment escaped Robbie’s open mouth; Sportacus let out a soft chuckle as he slapped the taller man’s plump ass. _Eager, aren’t we?_ His fingers were coated with his own cum now, an adequate amount of lube for what was to come. Robbie let out a soft moan as the first finger was inserted inside of him, quickly followed by the second. Sportacus bit his lip as he felt how tight Robbie was. _I can’t wait any longer…_ he removed his fingers.

He then pressed against Robbie’s entrance. His dick was still dribbling with precum, and he ran the length of it with his hand to properly lubricate himself. He was throbbing so hard, so eagerly. _I need to breed him… god, I need to!_ With a soft grunt, he thrusted himself inside of Robbie.

“Oh _God!_ ” Robbie said, his voice echoing in the lair. The startled Sportacus at first, thinking that he had hurt Robbie… but this fear was quickly dispelled as Robbie began grinding against his still cock. “Fuck me! Oh, _fuck me_!”

 _A screamer…_ Sportacus groaned as he began to thrust into the man. It was tight – so exquisitely tight. He felt his mind fade, focusing on nothing else but the pleasure. _Yes…_ he grabbed Robbie’s hips, rocking them back as he plowed into his tight ass.

Robbie kept moaning, practically screaming for Sportacus to keep going – to keep fucking him. “D-Don’t stop! _God,_ don’t stop! _Breed_ me! _Fill_ me!”

Sportacus didn’t think he could stop, even if he tried. His deepest instincts were driving him forward, telling him to breed his mate, to fuck until he couldn’t possibly fuck anymore. It was the rawest bliss he had ever felt. He felt his orgasm coming. His thrusting grew faster and faster, and once he reached his peak he slammed into Robbie. _FUCK_!

His eyes rolled back into his head, his mind going completely blank as the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt overcame him. His dick shot stream upon stream of hot thick cum into Robbie’s ass, so much that it started to dribble out even with his dick still inside. _Yes! Oh, fuck yes!_

Robbie reached down to his dick, jerking himself as he felt his ass being filled. Sportacus could sense a feeling of disappointment from the taller man and he smiled. _I’m not done yet…_ Robbie let out a loud moan when he felt the elf continue to thrust, his ass squelching from how wet with cum it was.

“Fuck!” Robbie said, turning his head to look at the elf. “Y-You’re s-still going?!”

Sportacus flashed him a lewd smile followed by a wink. “I’m in a _rut_ ,” he said, thrusting harder and faster. “W-Which means… I won’t be s-satisfied until I _fuck_ you… All. Night. Long.”

Robbie buried his head into the rug and moaned, rocking back against the elf. Sportacus leaned over Robbie, letting his head rest against the taller man’s back as he continued to rut into him. Robbie was still stroking himself with each thrust of Sportacus’s dick. The elf reached down, removing the taller man’s hand before wrapping his fingers over the hard cock. Robbie began to moan louder at this.

The cock in his hand was pulsing, rock hard and excruciatingly close to orgasm. Sportacus stroked, giving special attention to the sensitive head with his thumb. It didn’t take long for Robbie to cum, dribbling into the elf’s hand. Sportacus continued to tease him throughout the orgasm, making the lithe man scream.

Two orgasms for himself, one for Robbie.

A lewd smile warmed his face as he thought of what the count would be at the end of this night…

…

Robbie buried his face into the orange carpet as the elf rutted into him, faster and faster despite already experiencing countless orgasms. With each thrust Sportacus hit just the right spot, not once faltering; it was driving him crazy in the best of ways. _It’s like I’m being fucked by a machine…_ he smiled, biting his lip. _A fucking sex god of a machine!_

Had he known elves were like _this_ during sex, Robbie would have tried seducing him a _long_ time ago.

Not because he _liked_ the hero, of course… though he had to admit Sportacus wasn’t completely useless. Robbie could respect a guy who knew how to push all the right buttons. A lusty smile warmed his face. He knew that by the end of this night he wouldn’t be able to walk right for a whole week.

But it was worth it.

Totally worth it.


End file.
